Romantico atardecer
by Regianna
Summary: Una romantica revelacion frente al ocaso. Quiza lo que ambos habian estado esperando por tanto tiempo...KuroFye


**Quiero decir que hice algunos cambios. Por ejemplo mi ortografia estaba pesima**. **Lamento que la hayan aguantado todo este rato.**

**Disfruten la lectura! **

**Onegai!**

**Romantico Atardecer**.

**Fye's P.O.V.**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai 3 (lovely!)**

* * *

¿Desde hace cuando no pienso en mis sentimientos? Probablemente hace mucho, e tenido mucho en que pensar últimamente...

Hace mucho no pienso en mi, a veces seria bueno hacerlo. He estado huyendo constantemente, no quiero que Ashura me encuentre; aunque si despierta, Chii me avisara...o al menos eso espero.

No se porque, Kurogane se me vino a la mente, sentia algo chistoso cuando lo veia. Un deseo extraño quiza, algo que no podia yo explicar, unas ideas, que seguramente no debo mencionar.

Pensar en el. Eso era lo que mas hacia. Eso era lo que siempre hacia, pero ni yo entiendo este sentimiento aun…es como si…lo amara.

Si. Quiza lo amo, pero no puedo decirle. Si lo hago, me ignoraria, me daria la espalda y eso me doleria mas, que tener que amarlo platónicamente. Aunque eso fuera toda mi vida.

Toda mi larga e interminable vida...

Lo necesito para vivir. No solo lo digo por su sangre, lo quiero a el, pero ¿cómo hacer que el sienta lo mismo por mi?

Su traicion de dejarme vivir me descepciono. Yo, cuando era prisionero, esperaba mi muerte con ansias. Ya que la tenia en mis manos…el la tomo, me la quito. No me dejo morir. Quiza y eso sea una prueba de que me ama.

Si tuviera algo mas en que pensar, seria en que haria yo si el tambien me amara de la misma forma que yo lo amo…

Algo corto mis pensamientos, voltee hacia atrás, Mokona estaba parada justo detrás de mi, con la puerta de la habitación abierta a su espalda.

-Mokona- sonrei.

-Fye, esperamos la cena desde hace ya media hora.-

-Ne. !Perdon! Enseguida voy-

Mokona salio saltando de la habitacion y me volvio a dejar solo, aunque sin tiempo para pensar. Solo sali para preparar la cena.

Al bajar, todos estaban sentados, esperando la comida, con estomagos vacios y algo de mal humor.

-Fye- dijo Sakura, con la dulce sonrisa que normalmente ocupa su rostro

-Hasta que llegaste, mago estupido- se quejo Kurogane.

Syaoran solo alzo la cabeza, y sonrio. Su sonrisa parecia algo asi de muerto de hambre.

--

Al acabar de cenar, sali a ver el atardecer en una pequeña colina cerca de donde nos estabamos quedando. Me agradaba ver el atardecer, me tranquilizaba. El sol a lo lejos, no habia estado acostumbrado a ver el sol, despues de tanto tiempo viviendo en un mundo donde reinaba el hielo.

Empeze de nuevo y sin razones, a pensar el Kurogane.

Seria bellisimo que me acompañara en la vista. Ya me lo imaginaba: los dos, agarrados de la mano, viendo una puesta de sol, una romantica velada. Lastima que era casi imposible.

Algo corto mis pensamientos.

-¿TU? ¿AQUÍ?-

Voltee y me sorprendi a ver a mi adoradisimo Kurogane, quien igualmente parecia sorprendido de verme a mi.

-¡¿Kuro...gane?!-sonrei un poco extrañado.

Todo este tiempo que ha pasado...se me hace raro aveces llamarlo por su nombre. Ya no mas juegos de palabras.

En cierta forma los extraño...un poco

Silenciosamente y sin contestar camino hacia mi. Se sento a mi lado. Me empeze a morir de nervios. Tanquilamente y con algo de brusquedad se recargo hacia atrás sobre un arbol.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte sonriendo, esperando una respuesta imposible.

-Nada, solo queria aire fresco¿tu?-

-Yo solo venia a pensar-

-¿Pensar en que?-

-Problemas-

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?- pregunto, su voz sono preocupada.

-Ne Kurogane esta preocupado!-sabia que era muy poco serio eso, pero tenia ganas de verlo reaccionar.

Denuevo no se enojo, puso una cara cariñosa, lo vi a los ojos, y pude leer en ellos "Eres un maldito bastardo. ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te pudiera llegar a amar si?" Me emocione por dentro, y le regrese la mirada, se sorprendio.

Acabamos de descubrir ambos que mutuamente nos amabamos, solo con el poder de una mirada.

Extendio su mano cerca de la mia, tocando mi meñique, yo puse la mia encima de la suya y la tome, me miro cariñoso de nuevo, y me jalo sin piedad, obligandome a acercarme a el.

-¿Acaso haras lo que yo pienso?-pregunte mientras me seguia jalando.

-Nose, quiza-

-¿Qué haras?- pregunte mientras me obligaba a recargarme en su hombro.

No respondio, deslizo su mano sobre todo mi brazo para abajo, y de regreso, la accion me proboco escalofrios.

Puso ambas manos en mi nuca, y me jalo hacia el, obligandome a quedarme cara a cara.

-Te amo maldito-me dijo

-Yo…-

No pude terminar, mas bien no me dejo, se hizo para adelante y me beso, ahí mismo, con la puesta de los enfrente, alfin pasaba lo que habia deseado.

Solo eramos los dos, tirados en el césped, casi unos momentos antes de hacer el amor ante la frágil luz de la puesta de sol.

* * *

**Aqui acaba el oneshot**

**Esta un poco corto, pero se me hizo muy tierno 3! Bueno Muchisimas gracias por leer y porfavor dejen Reviews! Vivo gracias a ellos.**


End file.
